


Possibly Maybe

by Alxx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxx/pseuds/Alxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is mother to a 8 year old girl who has never met her father, with Yang getting married soon her daughter wants to know who her father is before she meets this new one. Yang complies but unknowing to her daughter that she has had multiple relationships before she had her, So finding out who the father is won't be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is based off the movie of the similar name, but this time i am using my favorite three Yang pairings. and can you guess who Lifen's father is? it's going to be as much as an adventure as it for me to write it!

I was early one morning, Yang was cooking up some eggs and bacon- a favorite breakfast item for all families and single people alike. normally she would be eating it on her own back in the day but she wasn't eating alone this time. carefully she places the cooked bacon and eggs on two seperate plates and walked over to the table.

"Lifen! time for breakfast." Yang yelled, her voice echoing through her home.

she placed the plates on the table, hearing soft pitter patter coming from the stairway which Yang knew who was coming down them. she placed the forks down and sat herself in her seat and started to eat. just then, a small girl with her blond hair tied into a short ponytail came running into the dining room with a backpack swinging behind her. she hopped onto her chair and seated herself comfortably in it before picking up her fork.

"got everything i assume?" Yang smiled as she saw the little girl eat.

"uh huh! first day back to school, i can't forget anything." Lifen said as she stuffed a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"excellent, my little baby is going to be super prepared!" Yang chortled as she leaned over and patted her blond daughter on the head.

"augh! mom, it took forever to do my hair." Lifen pushed her doting mother's hand away as she frette over her hair.

Yang snickered and shook her head. "it took you forever to put it in a ponytail? geez, what are you? Weiss 2.0?"

"mooom, there isn't anything wrong with taking care of your hair." Lifen huffed.

"alright no more sesses with aunt Weiss, we need to perk up and be like mommy!" Yang yelled as she grabbed her daughter and pinned her head under her arm, giving her the classic noogie.

Lifen screamed, but not in embarrassment or agony but in joy as she fusses and tried to squirm out of her mother's grip. Yang just laughed at her daughter's attempt before letting go. Lifen panted as she tried to straighten her hair, Yang just smiled as she watched her fix it. Yang then shook her head and finished the rest of her food as he daughter finished doing her hair.

"so" Yang began, Lifen stuffing some eggs into her mouth.

"i'm getting married." Lifen's eyes widen as she coughed and pounded on her chest, getting the burning sensation of eggs down the wrong tube out of her mind before she turned to her mother.

"what!?" Lifen exclaimed.

"it's true, i'm getting married and you are going to finally get a daddy." Yang sighed as she smiled, looking perfectly content.

Lifen frowned and looked down at her eggs and bacon. "how... how did this happen?

Yang turned to her daughter, eyebrow quirked high at the question. "what do you mean?"

"well- how? how come i never met this guy before?" Lifen questioned.

"well your mommy gots to have a life aside from taking care of you, and besides i figured you wouldn't be interested in getting to know them." Yang shrugged, as if she thought it wouldn't matter.

"but- but mom! how could you do this? like i never knew my father because of reasons you said were personal and now all of a sudden you say this? mom this isn't normal." Lifen said as she sunk into the chair.

Yang frowned, seeing the error of her ways. it was true, she shouldn't have kept her lovelife secret from her daughter for so long but she just figured she wouldn't be interested. now seeing how wrong she was, she might as well make it up to her only daughter. Yang pushed her chair out it's facing forward position and turned it to face her daughter, shuffling the chair closer to the sad girl. Yang then wrapped her arms around her daughter and brought her in for a hug, Lifen complied with this and hugged her mother back.

"i'm sorry, i should have told you early but i guess i just thought- and i was completely wrong but hey, it make it better if i told you who i was marrying?" Ynag said, looking down at Lifen.

Lifen looked up at her mother, hopefulness in her eyes as she nodded her head with a smile. Yang chuckled and booped her daughter on her nose.

"well my little darling, i'm getting married to your father-"

Lifen shrieked, cutting Yang off as she rustled herself out of her mother's grip and landed on the floor. dancing around and around as she screamed with glee, Yang scoffed and shook her head at her daughter but smiled.

"okay, care to stop and maybe let me finish?" Yang said playfully.

Lifen stopped and quickly jumped back onto her seat and repositioned herself on her chair.

"good, well as i was saying. i'm marrying your father, in three day time the ceremony will begin." Yang said, very much pleased.

"wait! you've been planning the wedding all this time without me knowing?" Lifen glared at her mother who chuckled.

"like i said, i thought you wouldn't be interested but yes. in three days you will meet you dad." Yang sighed.

Lifen smiled but then frowned again. "wait, if you're marrying my dad then- who is he?"

Yang smiled mischievously. "that my dear daughter of mine, is what you have to find out-" she said as she booped her daughter's nose once more.

"huh? but how? i don't even know anything about your past." Lifen whined.

"well, now you get that chance because i am going to tell you everything about how i met you father and how we got back back together- it's a rather fun and PG-13 type story so i hope your comfortable because we are going to be here awhile-"

"but i still have to go to school." Lifen piped in.

"well yes, okay so i'll you some of it then after you're done for the day i'll tell the rest, how about that?" Yang said, holding out her hand.

Lifen smiled and grabbed her mother's hand and shook it. "Deal."

Yang smiled and smacked her hands together. "Good, now buckle yourself in kiddo it's time for a story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tells of her first love to her Daughter.

"Okay, the first guy I hooked up with was Sun Wukong. He's Fanus me and the girls met way back in our days at beacon. He's was a cool guy, really chill and fun to hang around me." Yang said, as she recalled Sun and what she thought of him.

"Ooh, how did you two get together?" Lifen asked.

"Good question, you see it started out like this."

* * *

It was a bright day the city, warm breeze and clear skies- who could ask for better weather? Yang had to agree as she stretched her masculine arms above her head before bringing them behind her head.

"Ah man I wish it'd stay like this forever." Yang mumbled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, passing some people.

Yang minded her own business, keeping her eyes forward to make sure she wasn't going to run into anybody. It would have stayed that way if she had not felt the gentle tap of someone's fingers on her back. Yang stopped and turned around, confused to see no one there but Yang dismissed it and just turned back around.

"Yo Yang!"

Yang gasped, yanking herself backwards when she came face to face with a boy's face inches away from her' took a good look at the boy before sighing.

"Ugh Sun, don't scare me like that. I could have clocked you." Yang huffed.

Sun just laughed. "I don't doubt it but come on, I could resist." He shrugged, keeping his smug smile.

Yang rolled her eyes as she flipped her long golden locks over her shoulder. Shifting her weight to one side to take a stance before speaking.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here besides trying to spook me?" Yang asked.

Sun's smile faded from his face as it slowly was replaced by a frown- an odd occurrence to see him with one.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Blake, well she kind of... broke up with me?"

Yang raised a brow. "Kind of broke up with you? that doesn't any sense."

"I know! but she said she was 'done with my shit', don't know what she meant by that." Sun shrugged.

Yang scoffed, a few things came to mind as reasons why Blake said that. But she let the blond monkey Fanus finish.

"She told me to just leave her alone. So I'm not sure if we're done done or just taking a break." Sun sighed, obviously very depressed over this.

Yang felt a twang of sympathy towards the Fanus boy but also kind of angry, after all he was dating her best friend so whatever he did deserved this type of punishment. She fought the urge to slap him and instead walked up to him pulled him into a hug; patting his back to help calm him down.

"Ah don't worry about Blake, she'll probably come around someday. Just give her some time and space, and if not then who cares, get on with your life or something." Yang said as she pulled him an arm's length away from her.

Sun stared at the Blond woman and smiled. it turned into a grin as he laughed and patted her back as well.

"Ah, you're probably right! if she needs space then she'll get it, but if she wants to end it then alright. Plenty of women out there that want a piece of me." Sun said, confident laced in with his words.

Yang rolled her eyes. "You're easy on the eyes but don't let that get to you're head."

Sun stuck his tongue at her, Yang snickered and just gentle hit his shoulder. they both laughed whole-heartedly, something to help lighten the mood.

"Yeah, so anyways Yang, want to do like something fun?" Sun proposed, eagerly awaiting approval.

Yang arched her brow, swaying her hips to the other side. She really wasn't doing anything other then walking around the city, and she was pretty bored now that she thinks about it- maybe spending the day doing something fun with Sun will be beneficial.

Yang grinned. "Sure, why not? what did you have in mind?"

Sun's face lit up at her approval. "Great! come on, I know the place we can have some real fun at."

Sun grabbed her arm and pulled her, Yang caught slightly off guard stumbled a bit before gaining her footing and quickly catching up with his pace. Sun lead them through the streets of the Vale's city but Yang didn't know where he was going, knowing him he'll probably be trying to make her his partner in crime; like that's going to happen.

* * *

"Sun where are we going?" Yang whined.

They've been walking for hours and Yang was getting tired and very hungry too. Yang huffed, she was very close to knocking Sun over the head for leading her all over but then they stopped. Yang looked around noticing that they were a very long ways away from the city- from what she saw they were in a junkyard of some sorts. trash, broken vehicles, applicances, and other gadgets big and small were messily tossed around everywhere.

"So... this is where you wanted to take me? wow, no wonder Blake was tired of your shit." Yang joked.

Sun groaned. "That's now what this is about- well kind of i guess but anyways come on."

Sun let go of Yang's arm and gestured her to follow them, Yang rolled her eyes as she followed him. They passed several pieces of debris that they had to walk over but so far this was alright, aside from the smell of of course. Yang was about to talk again but Sun quickly ducked down behind a pile of garbage. seeing this Yang did so as well and crawled up to him.

"Why are we crounching? what's goining on?" Yang questioned.

Sun smirked and pointed ahead, Yang peeked over and saw about 4 beowolves digging in the trash bags. Yang grinned, finally getting why he lead her here.

"Care for a little training?" Sun said as he offered his hand as a gentle would to a lady.

"Oh my favorite." Yang giggled as she took his hand.

together they stood up, simultaneously they took out their weapons- Yang cocked the trigger on her gauntlets and Sun managed to clicked his nunchunk shotguns back into staff form. The Beowolves heard the clicking and switching noises their weapons made and turned their attention to the two armed blondes, they growled at the sight of them and got into an attack position. Yang and Sun looked at each other and smirked to the other before jumped forwards; Yang pulled her arm back and thrusted it forward. The gauntlet making contact with the first Beowolf and sent them flying as they yelped.

Sun swung his staff and hit two with one swipe, the beowolves staggered back wards which gave Sun plenty of time to dissemble his staff back into nunchunk form. Sun aimed and fired at their heads, he close-ranged firing from his sawed off shotguns caused the beowolves to fall backwards. Still dazed Sun switched the guns and stood over the beowolves and fired again. With the beowolves dead Sun felt pride in his accomplishment but failed to notice the single beowolf still standing behind him. It lifted it's paw up, ready strike down on the Fanus.

"Sun!" Yang shouted as she thrusted her fists downwards.

The gauntlets went off, the power behind the shot propelled Yang forward. She lined up her next shot, arm pulled back and ready to thrust forward. Sun heard her and turned, just in time to see Yang's gauntlet make contact with the beowolf's head. In a split second it's head blew off it's shoulders from the force the gauntlet exerted.

It's headless body then fell to the ground, making a faint thump nouse as it hit the ground. Yang panted as she cocked the triggers on her gauntlets again, loading them up again just in case. She looked up to see Sun staring at her.

Yang arched a brow. "what?"

Before she knew it Sun grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

"Oh damn, look at the time. off to school with you." Yang sighed.

"What? no!" Lifen cried. "It was just getting good, what happened next?"

Yang chuckled. "Sorry but you are just going to have to wait until your out of class."

Lifen grumbled but she complied, she stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag. She heard the faint sound of a bus's horn, startled she quickly ran out the door in a flash. Yang chuckled at how fast she went but sighed. she reached in her bra and pulled out a picture, she smiled at it.

"Oh my dear, I hope Lifen is going to love you as much as you loved her." Yang cooed as she traced her finger over the picture with her standing next to a man- the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait but I've been busy with research for my next story, but that won't be for awhile. anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter because for the next few chapters it's going to be just Yang/Sun, a favorite Yang ship of mines ever since I saw Sun in the 'The stray' and these two would be so perfect for each other if Sun wasn't already giving off 'Blake LI' vibes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifen ponders on the possibilities of her dad while being spoiled about her mother's sketchy pass from aunt Ruby.

In class Lifen sat near the back looking up at the board. Her Teacher was going on about the history of Vale and the rest of the four kingdoms but Lifen couldn't focus, not when she was thinking about her mother's story. She hasn't really heard of Sun Wukong but from the way she talked about him, he must have been really cute for her to go out with him. He actually could possibly be her father, she has blond hair and her mother constantly tells her how much she has her father's eyes. Lifen beamed with joy, Sun had to be her father with how her mother described him. she said he was fun and very troublesome and when compared to her- she's exactly like that. Lifen has caused quite a bit of trouble for her mother whether it be school related or just some nonsense she gets into at home from messing around. And he was fun, she was fun too! it must be father/daughter type thing if she had to it too.

Great, now she couldn't wait for the ceremony! she wanted to meet Sun so bad, calling him daddy, playing games with him, and getting to know her Fanus heritage! oh she can't wait to get home.

* * *

At lunch Lifen was sitting down on the steps of her school, she usually ate outside but not because she didn't like other people- she just found it peaceful to be out here with nature, who can blame her? with the sun's warm rays, the peaceful serenity of the school's garden, the gentle breeze that carried the heavenly scent of the variety of flowers. it was absolutely perfect out here so why would she want to be stuffed into a noisy packed lunchroom with noisy bothersome kids.

"Having fun out here?"

Lifen nearly choked on her sandwich, she swallowed hard on the large morsel before looking back. Above her stood a sweet looking lady with Raven black hair with bits of red at the bottom, she wore a poofy black skirt with lots of lace that complimented the black and red bodice she wore over top a white undershirt. the lady smiled sweetly as she took a seat next to Lifen.

"Sorry for scaring you." she apologized.

"It's fine Aunt Ruby." Lifen shrugged.

"Good, now what are you doing out here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh well, I'm just eating my lunch." Lifen held up her sandwich.

Ruby arched a brow. "Out here? but we have a lunchroom for that."

"I know, but I like it out here." Lifen said plainly as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Ruby giggled. "Ah just like you're dad-"

Ruby gasped before she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, Lifen whipped her head to Ruby. The two stared at each other in long silence before Lifen spoke.

"You knew my dad!?" Lifen exclaimed.

"Oh noooo, I ruined the surprise." Ruby moaned.

"What surprise? come on Aunt Ruby tell me." Lifen whined.

"Yang was going to tell you who you're father was and I ruined it." Ruby said sadly.

Lifen looked confused. "She was? I thought Sun was my dad."

Ruby then snapped out of her mopey state, she raised a brow at her niece in a quizzical manner.

"Sun?... well that's- oh! oh, she's telling you in that way." Ruby sighed with relief.

"What? what way?" Lifen questioned.

Ruby flinched, quickly getting up as she put her hands behind her back. "Oh my would you look at the time, I better be going!"

Lifen watched her Aunt disappear in a blur of rose petals that were left in her wake. She was left confused and even more so then before, first her mother tells her a story about her potential father and now Ruby makes her question it by telling her this- just what's going on that she doesn't know about?

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Lifen sat in class barely focusing on anything the teacher had said and she knew she should but she couldn't help it. Her mother had told her part of a story about her father and now Ruby says something else that contradicts that, just what was she suppose to believe? when the final bell rings Lifen packs up her stuff and heads out onto the bus. Her mind wonders over the possibilities of Sun Wukong being her dad and how her mother will be now known as Yang Wukong instead- mostly how she will be a Wukong now. Everything rode on her mother's story and how if it's actually Sun.

When the bus stopped at her house she quickly got off and sprinted to her front door. she opened the door and quickly kicked off her shoes.

"Mom! i'm home." Lifen shouted.

When her mother didn't answer Lifen got kind of anxious, she pulled off her backpack and set it aside. Ever so quietly she tiptoed away from the front door and made her way to the living room, peeking her head in and looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she simply made her way to the dining room/kitchen but again saw nothing strange. She looked up the flight of stairs and decided to try there, she quietly and slowly walked up the steps making sure she didn't make them creak. When she got to the first steps she heard some sounds, she couldn't make them out but it sounded like they were coming from her mother's room.

She tiptoed over there and pressed her ear up against the door. She heard talking-

"I'm so sorry about this, I really am." She recognized her mother's voice instantly. "It's just that I don't want to ruin the surprise for her just yet."

Lifen frowned, she was probably talking about her father.

"It's fine, you're her mother after all." Lifen's eyes widen, who was that?

"I know, but I feel so bad that I didn't tell her this sooner, maybe it would be a little easier." Yang sounded pouty.

"It'll be fine, you just need to relax. The wedding is still a few days away so you have time." Lifen pressed her ear harder against the wooden door, trying to make out the voice.

Yang sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"No you're not, mothers always worry." The man's voice was so calm but she never heard them before so Lifen had no idea who it was.

"Heh, you always know what to say...you know, Lifen isn't going to be home in quite awhile." Her mother's voice turning sultry.

"Yang, I don't-"

"Shhh, just relax."

Lifen raised a brow as she tried to make out what they were doing in there. At first she heard kissing noises her mother usually makes when she's blowing a kiss but it sounds different. Lifen tried to listen in further but she accidently banged on the door.

"What was that?" Yang cried.

Lifen freaked out and quickly ran down the stairs, she ran towards the front door and assumed the position of acting like she took off her shoes.

"Lifen!" Yang exclaimed.

Lifen looked up at her mother and waved. "Oh hi mom."

Yang looked really shocked and quickly looked back upstairs, she then took a stance as she leaned against the wall.

"Heeeey, so what ya doing home so early?" Yang asked, looking very uncomfortable.

"I always get home at this time." Lifen answered plainly.

"Oh, riiiight...uh well, you stay down here and I'll- uh, be upstairs..." Yang instructed as she slowly walked backwards up the stairs.

"You just, play or watch tv...um don't bug me I'm doing very important uh work... yeah." Yang chuckled awkwardly before she darted back upstairs.

Lifen stood still as she heard a door slam shut, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She was afraid she'll get caught but she was thankful she was fast enough, however she was curious on who she was talking too. She knew her mom often brought back men with her when she was much younger but Yang hasn't done that in quite awhile...was that man her father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get these chapters out but I am still pretty busy. anyways, wondering who that man is? is it Lifen's dad? or another man? who knows, it's just a guess at this point. it's just a theory!


End file.
